


Jagdfieber

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, possibly het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist mal wieder soweit.</p><p>  <i>Während Boerne einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter warf, bevor er langsam die Tür zum Obduktionssaal öffnete, mußte er unwillkürlich an einen Pflanzenfresser auf dem Weg zur Wasserstelle denken, immer auf der Hut vor größeren Raubtieren, die hinter der nächsten Ecke beziehungsweise dem nächsten Busch lauern konnten. Thiel grinste. Er sollte wirklich weniger Tierdokus sehen.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/72831.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagdfieber

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Gib mir Rückendeckung! (vom 4.11.2012)  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Boerne/Alberich Pre-Wasauchimmer (if you squint really hard)  
> Personen: Thiel, Boerne, Alberich  
> Zeit: 70 Minuten  
> A/N: ich habe einfach mal die alten Challenges durchgeschaut, ob mich was anspringt. Hat es :) Und zum Datum paßt es auch noch ...

***

"Sagen Sie mal, was ist denn heute bloß los mit Ihnen?" Die Frage lag ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge. Erst hatte Boerne ihn in aller Herrgottsfrühe ins rechtsmedizinische Institut geschleppt, weil er ihm etwas wichtiges zu ihrem aktuellen Fall mitteilen mußte, was er aber angeblich nur im Beisein der Leiche tun konnte. Und obwohl das Ganze aus Thiel nicht ganz verständlichen Gründen unheimlich eilig und dringend war, hatte er auf dem Weg einen beträchtlichen Umweg gemacht. Dann hatte er sich wie ein Einbrecher in seine eigenen Arbeitsräume geschlichen und war eben vor Schreck einen halben Meter rückwärts gesprungen und fast mit Thiel kollidiert, als irgendwo im Gebäude eine angelehnte Tür im Windzug geklappert hatte.

"Nichts", sagte Boerne und spähte vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke. "Gar nichts."

"Gar nichts", wiederholte Thiel und widerstand der Versuchung, sich an die Stirn zu tippen. Boerne schlich hier herum wie auf rohen Eiern, als würde er etwas Verbotenes tun und müßte jederzeit damit rechnen, erwischt zu werden ... Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Während Boerne einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter warf, bevor er langsam die Tür zum Obduktionssaal öffnete, mußte er unwillkürlich an einen Pflanzenfresser auf dem Weg zur Wasserstelle denken, immer auf der Hut vor größeren Raubtieren, die hinter der nächsten Ecke beziehungsweise dem nächsten Busch lauern konnten. Thiel grinste. Er sollte wirklich weniger Tierdokus sehen.

"Jetzt mal im Ernst", wiederholte er, als Boerne das Licht anknipste und sich in dem offensichtlich menschenleeren Raum langsam zu entspannen schien. "Was ist los?"

"Wissen Sie denn nicht, was für ein Tag heute ist?"

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Boerne hatte doch nicht etwa Geburtstag oder so was? "Nö."

"Weiberfastnacht", sagte Boerne in einem Ton, als würde das alles erklären.

"Ja und?" Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum Boerne morgens um sieben in seinen eigenen Arbeitsräumen so einen Tanz aufführte.

"Da ist größte Vorsicht geboten, wenn ich das gute Stück bis heute Abend behalten will", erklärte Boerne und deutete auf seine Krawatte. "Alberich wird an diesem Tag zum Berserker, das wollen Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen."

Er spähte unter einen der Obduktionstische, während Thiel sich das Lachen verbiß. "Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst, oder?"

"Mein völliger Ernst", sagte Boerne und öffnete vorsichtig eines der Kühlfächer nach dem anderen. "Sie wird jedes Jahr schlimmer."

"Wieso ...", er stockte kurz, als ihm die Absurdität dieser Unterhaltung bewußt wurde, machte dann aber doch weiter. Das mußte er jetzt einfach wissen. "Wieso lassen Sie die Krawatte denn dann nicht einfach mal weg? Oder ziehen so ein Fliegendings an?"

"Wo bleibt denn da der Sportsgeist, Thiel", sagte Boerne empört, während er sich wieder aufrichtete. "Ich werde doch nicht schon von vornherein kapitulieren." Er ließ den Blick noch einmal durch den Saal schweifen. "Sieht aus, als wäre die Luft rein. Ihr Wagen hat zwar noch vor dem Haus gestanden, aber das hätte auch ein Trick sein können."

"Finden Sie nicht, Sie übertreiben ein bißchen?" Thiel gähnte. "Haben Sie mich etwa als menschlichen Schutzschild hierher mitgeschleift?"

"Keineswegs, mein lieber Thiel", versicherte Boerne so hastig, daß er sich seinen Teil denken konnte. "Mir ging es allein um die Sache, ich brauche nur noch eben meine Unterlagen, und dann zeige ich Ihnen, was ich entdeckt habe." Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche nach dem Schlüsselbund, um sein Büro aufzuschließen.

"Wie soll das überhaupt funktionieren", fragte Thiel, dem gerade etwas anderes auffiel. "Ich meine, Frau Haller ist ja nun nicht in der besten Position, um ... Sie wissen schon."

"Machen Sie nie den Fehler, Alberich zu unterschätzen", sagte Boerne düster und drehte sich halb zu ihm um, während er die Tür öffnete. "Letztes Jahr hat sie als Leiche getarnt auf einem Obduktionstisch gelegen, und als ich das Laken zurückgeschlagen habe, um -"

"Schönen Weiberfasching, Chef!"

...

"Alberich."

"Sechs zu Null für mich", verkündete Boernes Assistentin fröhlich. Thiel blinzelte. Daß Frau Haller morgens um sieben auf einem Fußtritt hinter Boernes Tür stehen und warten würde, bis ihr ihr Chef in die Falle ging, das hätte er ihr nun wirklich nicht zugetraut. Boerne sah betrübt auf das Stück Stoff in ihrer Hand. Sah teuer aus. Aber vermutlich, dachte Thiel, wäre es auch sehr unsportlich, an diesem Tag eine billige Krawatte zu tragen.

"Wie um Himmels willen sind Sie -"

"Also wirklich, Chef. Dieses Schloß ist derartig leicht zu knacken ... es müßte Ihnen doch klar sein, daß das für mich kein Hindernis ist." Frau Haller lächelte verschmitzt. "Jetzt ziehen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht, bloß weil Sie wieder verloren haben. Auf die Art und Weise werden Sie wenigstens einmal im Jahr geküßt."

"Also ich muß doch sehr bitten!"

Thiel mußte grinsen, weil Boerne trotz seines empörten Tonfalls ganz und gar nicht so gewirkt hatte, als sei ihm dieser Teil der Tradition unangenehm.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel", begrüßte ihn die Rechtsmedizinerin, nachdem sie von ihrem Tritt heruntergehüpft war. "Hübscher Schal, den Sie da tragen."

Thiel machte unwillkürlich einen hastigen Schritt beiseite, während Boerne auffällig unecht hustete, vermutlich um sein Lachen zu kaschieren.

"Nachdem Sie jetzt schon soviel Energie verschwendet haben, um in mein Büro einzubrechen, machen Sie sich mal nützlich und bereiten Sie Nummer fünf vor! Ich will dem Hauptkommissar was zeigen."

"Wird erledigt ..." Frau Haller eilte los, und nach wenigen Sekunden konnte man sie in der Ferne nur noch fröhlich singen hören.

Boerne seufzte und band den armseligen Rest seiner Krawatte los. "Naja. Wenigstens wird sie die nächsten Tage gute Laune haben. Auch eine Art der Mitarbeitermotivation."

"Haben Sie echt was für mich?" Thiel schloß die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Selbstverständlich." Boerne warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Oder denken Sie, ich würde Sie wirklich nur wegen Alberich mit hierhernehmen? Nicht, daß Sie eine goße Hilfe waren. Also, wo waren wir stehengeblieben ..."

* Fin *


End file.
